iDo Not Dance
by Gster
Summary: Sam finally agrees to go to a masked ball. Everyone in masks she has met her prince charming and is dying to know who it is. It turns out to be Freddie? A seddie chalange I read that i couldn't leave alone
1. iDont want to go to the masked ball…not

_**Notes: **__hey all back after a long, long time off and I am back with a vengeance. All my old stories will be getting seen to so no worries for any fans of my other stuff but I wanted to come back with something fresh. I love seddie in all ways and I had my own idea but when I read Smartbabie's chalange I had to take it. So here it is a Gster returning fanfic._

**iDo Not Dance**

**Chapter 1: iDont want to go to the masked ball…not**

"Please?" the small brown hair girl pleaded for what seemed like the one thousandth time, "I promise it will be fun,"

"Yeah that's what you said about the disco dance at the beginning of summer and about the beach party in the middle of summer, why would a masked ball at the end of summer be different?" the blond girl asked rolling her eyes as they walked through the mall for no other reason than boredom. Sam was of course sceptical after the fiascos of the last two things Carly had brought her to. The disco had been nothing but preppy girls looking down at the teen girls the entire dance and stopping them from getting near any of the cute guys. The beach party had been much the same only this time Sam had lost it after a girl and called her 'it' and proceeded to attack the girl and get her thrown out of the party along with Carly.

Even Carly couldn't argue how bad these went, but she wasn't without trying when she said "but we know Jasmine and Lisa wont be there cause they are on holiday so that's two down, and we will be in masks so no one will know its us," and when Sam went to open her mouth again Carly pouted and said, in a child like voice "paweeeese?"

Sam rolled her eyes and Carly knew she had won. She knew that would work, as it had been that exact same look that made Sam come to the disco and the beech parties. She wasn't an easy mind to change but when you knew how Sam worked you knew how to change it. Carly knew Sam wanted to go almost as much as she did and knew Sam loved the idea of dressing up for a big ball. Not to mention this would be the last dance they ever had as middle schoolers as come next week they were in high school, a big deal thus needs a big ball to end it all. "Tell me I won't have to by a stupid costume will I?" Sam asked breaking Carly's train of thought.

"What? No it's cool," Carly said shaking her head "all you need is an amazing dress then Spencer will make you a kick ass mask and you will be set," and Carly saw Sam smile at the prospect of shopping. "And," Carly added "if all goes well when your mask comes off at midnight it might be with a cute boy,"

"Come off?" Sam asked stopping dead "No way! I don't want anyone knowing I was there, what if they see me dance then see it's me?"

"But you're a great dancer," Carly said confused. "Exactly," Sam said waving her arms "what if people see I can dance and start to think I am girly or weak or…or..," the girl looked around for something worse then stopped and grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and said "what if they realise I took dance lessons last summer than going to community service?"

"Ok, ok," Carly said laughing and prying herself free "don't take off your mask but you are still coming and you are still having fun!" the last part seeming more a demand than a suggestion that she decided to add "please?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said "what about Fredwart? He wont be there and that might be a factor as to why the last parties were so lousy," but when Sam caught Carly's questioning look she added "because if he was there to pick on we wouldn't have been! Eww don't even joke about that," she said pulling a disgusted face. Carly rolled her eyes; Sam was always awkward when it came to Freddie, especially over this summer. They normally saw a lot of Freddie but this summer he had been accepted as a young entrant in a college coarse over the summer in Harvard, if he passed it he would be given the chance to go back next year and if all kept going well he would be given a scholarship for Harvard. His mother wasn't poor but they all knew this was a big deal so he jumped at the chance and Sam, Carly and Spencer encouraged him all the way, Sam in her usual attacking sort of way. But after he had left Sam hadn't seemed herself and got a little too hyped by the emails Freddie would send, even if only to insult him more. She would deny this if Carly ever brought this up and would get quite defensive so Carly had stopped saying anything but she wouldn't forget how jealous she got when Freddie had been with his long term girlfriend Janice and how happy she had been to insult her after they broke up. Though Sam would deny this every time it was brought up as well so thus was not brought up often.

"But he will be there," Carly said trying to cover ever escape route Sam could think of. "He came back yesterday," she said "so is bound to be coming tomorrow,"

"He's back?" Sam said very surprised "but he didn't say it in his last email, have you seen him? What did he say? What a jerk for not even calling!"

"Ok whoa there mama," Carly said smiling and holding up her hands "he came back late last night, I only know cause Spencer said he heard Mrs Benson fussing over him in the hall way at like 1 in the morning. Why are you so bothered anyway?" Carly asked with a smile.

"I'm not," Sam said defensively "I just think its nice to know when your supposed friend comes back from being away all summer," then catching Carly's look Sam changed the subject with "So what dress should I get?"

Carly rolled her eyes but took notice that the topic was over and said "I don't know but we can have a look for something classy, after all you do have birthday money you still haven't spent,"

"Yeah and mama dose like to spend her money," Sam said with a wicked grin then said out of nowhere "you sure Fredwierd will be there, cause if he is getting off with not going then I…,"

"He will be there!" Carly said before Sam could make her threats "I mean its one of the biggest things happening all year, who wouldn't want to be there?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I wouldn't be caught dead at something so stupid," Freddie said laughing while waiting with Gibby on his food. Freddie was much taller than he had been when he left and his voice seemed even deeper than normal to anyone who hadn't been with him these past few months. Gibby had changed too, slimming down and growing himself, though still tried to go without shirts whenever he got the chance.

"Dude think about it," Gibby said raising his hands for magnitude "this will be the biggest thing this year. No parents, great food, cool music and masks so no worries about girl worries cause they wont know who we are until midnight. So if all goes well with the talk once the face is shown they might not care and still be willing to…you know?" and Gibby nudged Freddie in the ribs and winked.

"You have such high hopes," Freddie said laughing and collected his food from the fast food counter. As he turned round he almost slammed into a brown haired girl who was now waiting for food behind him. "Sorry," he said trying to regain control of the tray he was carrying when he stopped and asked "Carly?"

"Freddie!" she yelled trying to hug him but almost sending his food flying for the second time. After Freddie had put the try back on the counter Carly hugged him and said "I knew you were back but I wasn't sure if you would be up for anything today after the flight so I was going to come see you this evening. Oh my God how are you? How was Harvard? How was the course? Did everything go well? Did you meet anyone?" were the many questions Carly asked very fast, making both Freddie and Gibby feel out of breath just by hearing it.

"Ok slow down and breathe," Freddie said laughing "I wasn't planning on anything today but figured I would get back in touch with what was going on in town. Everything went really well and I am back next year. Harvard was cool and I so want to go there for college. Oh and no I didn't meet anyone, not to much time for that kinda thing," Carly was still beaming at him at him when he finished that he felt he had to ask "what about you guys, what's been going on?"

"Oh nothing we didn't already tell you in the emails," Carly said with a shrug that made Freddie feel foolish for not using the same response. "Soooo?" she asked with raised eyebrows but when both Gibby and Freddie looked at her confused she said "what mask do you have planned for the masked ball? You can't both go as phantom of the opera,"

"Oh that," Gibby said waving his hand "yeah we were just talking about that. I was saying how cool it will be and Freddie was saying how he wouldn't be caught dead at such a thing, then I was going to tell him my cool Zorro idea," Carly stood their shocked and said "What!?!" "Yeah but I don't think I can find the right shirt for it," Gibby said shrugging.

"No not that! Freddie you're not coming?" Carly asked shocked. "No way sounds lame and boring, besides you hardly painted the other parties you went to that well," Freddie said making Carly think of talking to Sam again. "It will be different and fun," Carly pleaded then added "and you have to go!" but again realising that again that sounded like a demand once again added "please?"

"What? Why?" Freddie said looking surprised as he had never been told he had to go to a party. Whenever they tried to convince him they just said it would be fun with him there but never that he had to go. "if you don't go Sam wont go," Carly said, then realising how bad that sounded with the look both Freddie and Gibby was giving her she added "she doesn't want to go so if you bail she will too using you as her excuse,"

Freddie rolled his eyes and said "So? If Sam doesn't want to go don't force her and I know for a fact I wont be going. I have a free house for four days after tonight so instead of some stupid ball why don't you and Sam come round and watch some DVDs?" Freddie suggested hoping this would be a good alternative. It clearly wasn't as Carly was looking shocked when she said "DVDs? What's wrong with you, Sam so wants to go and I had to make sure she couldn't worm her way out so she would be happy and I would be happy and now you ruin it!" the words made no sense but certainly made Freddie fell like he was wrong. Carly saw the moment of doubt and jumped on it saying "Do you want to be responsible for mine and Sam's last chance at happiness, before high school, being dashed away from us?"

Freddie had to admit she was good "ok fine," he said causing Carly to scream and hug him claiming him to be all things great in the world. "Yeah ok, ok," he said picking up his tray again "but now I am eating ok?"

"Sure eat I still need to get these up to Sam," Carly said picking up two shakes "she is trying stuff on and thus is thirsty. Hey if you want you can come up and meet us when you're done?" Carly offered.

"No thanks," Freddie said sighing "my mum is leaving tonight so after this I need to go home and go over the house rules for while she is gone," Gibby looked confused and said "I thought she wasn't leaving till ten tonight? It's only two," to which Freddie sighed and said "I know,"

Carly laughed and said "well we will be busy tomorrow, getting ready and making sure Sam doesn't back out last minute so we will see you at the ball ok?" to which Gibby and Freddie nodded and said good bye. Carly left with her shakes and smiling to herself. She was a genius no matter what anyone said as now she knew Freddie was going she knew Sam would go, even if only to insult him in person again after so long.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sam was looking in the mirror at herself in a green strapless dress that was a bit to tight and a bit too short. She frowned, it always looked better on the hanger. Carly came up behind her and said "Wow trying to show someone some skin?" laughing at Sam's disgusted look. "No!" Sam said going into the changing cubicle and closing the door "it looked better and longer on the hanger," she said through the door to her friend.

"Oh thank God," Carly said laughing "I was going to say it's a ball so elegant sexy not slutty sexy. Oh and here's your shake," she said handing one of the shakes over the top of the door. "Thanks," Sam said taking it and Carly heard slurping coming from behind the door. "Any luck?" Carly asked guessing the answer before it came. "No!" Sam said "I have tried on like one thousand dresses and none of them are elegant, none of them fit me right and none of them say I'm at a ball having fun and welcoming all the advances of any handsome young men," causing Carly to laugh looking for something else.

"Don't worry," Carly said as she raked through the numerous dresses close to the changing area "we will find a dress to say all those things and everyone will be amazed by the amazing girl in the amazing dress wearing the amazing mask that boys will be queuing up to dance with you," this got no reaction other than more slurping so Carly stopped talking and kept looking for a dress. She found an amazing looking purple dress that seemed to say all Sam wanted. Carly took it and handed it into the dressing room and said "try this one," then waited to see what Sam thought. "Oh you'd never guess who I bumped into while getting our shakes, Gibby," Carly said trying to fill the silence but only getting a grunt as a reply she added "oh and Freddie,"

What ever Sam was doing she had stopped it as the cubicle was silent now and she said "So where is the dork? I would have thought he would have came up to say hi," and Carly heard the strain on Sam's voice to keep it casual. "I caught him as he was leaving but don't worry he said he will see us at the dance," Carly said then added more for her own amusement "he's really looking forward to the dance and to seeing you again," Carly of coarse was lying but it got the exact response she was looking for.

"Really?" Sam asked with even more strain on her voice to keep it calm "well I can understand that," she said smugly but then added "now if only I can find a decent dress then I wouldn't hate going to this dance as much!"

"Well what's that one like?" Carly asked rolling her eyes at Sam's pickiness. "I don't know you tell me," Sam said stepping out of the cubicle. Carly had to take a breath. The dress looked amazing. "Oh my God!" Carly said pulling Sam and saying "you have to see how good you look," and placing Sam right in front of the mirror and stepping back. Sam looked at herself and she didn't hate what she saw. It did look elegant and it did fit her in all the right places. She looked at Carly who was smiling and waving her hand in front of her eyes as in about to cry. Well she knew what Carly's reaction was but she would have to wait to the dance to see how boys reacted to it.

If only she had chosen that moment to look outside the store she would have seen Freddie and Gibby go past and Freddie do a double take then asking Gibby "did you see that girl? Cause if she's going to the dance I will defiantly be finding her.

_**Notes: **and I am back. I loved writing this and I have more to come so please read, write and reveiw and to all you seddie lovers who need a good idea check out Smartbabie's page she has loads of great ideas to take or even help get the ball rolling for your own stuff. Thanks again for reading and keep your eye out for chapter 2 ;)_


	2. iWant a Prince

_**Notes**__**: **__ok sorry it took so long for this chapter but her it is and I will try very hard to keep this updated faster. Oh and thanks for all those who put this story as one of their favourites it means a lot to me. Now without further ado in 5…4…3…2…)_

**iWant a Prince**

"That's it I'm not going!" Sam said for the one hundredth time. She had said it as soon as she got to Carly's, many times in the shower, when she first saw the mask Spencer had spent hours perfecting, after putting on the dress and now when she saw herself with the mask and the dress on. Carly was half amused half annoyed at hearing this statement again and asked exasperated "What now?"

"Look at me," Sam said turning from the mirror to Carly "I look ridiculous! Even with this amazing dress and kick ass mask, which is still to good for me, I still look like a nub," and on that Sam threw herself sitting back down on the bed, arms folded and back to Carly as if it was her who had said all those mean things. Carly rolled her eyes and stood up, forcing Sam back up in front of the mirror. "You know what I see?" Carly asked looking at Sam and hers reflection "I see a spunky, hot, super cool girl who will blow the guys away. Now will you stop worrying and just start to enjoy yourself?"

"Fine," Sam said as if it was the biggest chore she had ever been asked to do but smiled and nudged Carly saying "You know I am glad you're my best friend," and hugged her. Carly smiled and went and picked up her mask from the counter, it was midnight blue just like her dress and had three large white feathers on the right eye like eyelashes and lots of glitter, and put it on. It covered just the top half of her face, leaving her nose and mouth free. Sam's was the same though came slightly over her nose and was purple like her dress with purple feathers on the left eye. "So what time are we leaving at?" Sam asked, back to sitting on the bed but was now picking something out of her teeth.

"Oh a few minutes once Spencer is ready," Carly said stepping in front of the mirror to see what she looked like. She smiled; the mask Spencer had made really did set of the dress perfectly. She did one twirl and giggled asking "how do I look?"

"I defiantly cant go now," Sam said standing up beside her friend "who would look at me with you walking in the room," she was smiling and put one arm around Carly "We are so going to knock them dead."

"Yeah we are," Carly said then deciding it was a good time said "So should we look for Freddie as soon as we get there or just wait and let him find us?"

Sam looked away and said as causally as she could "oh you know what ever. I think if we get him out of the way early the night can only go up," she added turning around smiling. Carly rolled her eyes but then heard thundering coming up the stairs and turned to see the door slam open.

"Guys sorry I just had to finish watching the new Fred post, man I love that guy," Spencer said all very fast and slightly out of breath then he stopped and just looked at them. He looked shocked then smiled and said "Ok what happened to my little sister and her friend? When was it you guys grew up into little women? Man I do love that book," and then he began to cry, Spencer was always strange.

Sam and Carly laughed and said "Ok are we done with the after school special ad can we go?" Spencer straightened up then began crying again cause both Sam and Carly to throw pillows at him.

"Hey!" Spencer said lifting his hands up to protect himself "Ok fine let's get going, you ain't the only ones who have fun planned for tonight?"

"Ohh hot date?" Carly asked as she grabbed her handbag and threw Sam hers. Spencer shook his head and said "not exactly, there's a Drake and Josh Marathon on tonight and I got to watch it. I love that crazy Steve guy he is so funny."

"Yeah but that little sister is creepy," Carly said with a slight shudder "I mean at least she looked good but she was insane," and this conversation continued all the way to the ball.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Freddie looked at the mirror and frowned. The suit was nice, simple black with black shirt, black waistcoat and a white tie. He turned and saw a black cape lying on the bed. His mum had made him promise to use it once he said he was going to the ball. It had been her fathers and he had used it for formal occasions. Freddie's mum always wanted to pass things on and always wondered how and when he would use this and seeing an opening she jumped at the chance. Freddie didn't mind, it did look good with his outfit and he guessed know one else would be wearing one. He there it over his shoulders and tied it, looking at the complete image in the mirror. He smiled to himself thinking of all the shocked faces when he came in looking different, stylish and no one knowing who he was because of his mask. He needed something that covered his whole face so he could hide well, he really didn't want to be there.

"Not bad dude, very suave," Gibby said walking in the room with his thumbs up. He was dressed in a simple black suit again with a black shirt but no tie or waistcoat. He was holding a white mask that covered the top half of the face and a smaller black one, that looked like it could only cover his eyes. "Here," he said handing over the smaller one to Freddie.

"But I wanted the bigger one," Freddie said looking at the mask "this wont fool anyone, it barely covers my face."

"It will work trust me," Gibby said putting on his own mask "this one was made for me so wont fit you right but that one will. It covers round your eyes and goes a little higher at the sides, its all that's needed trust me, you put that on and no one, not even Carly and Sam will know it's you," and Gibby put some gel on it then placed it on Freddie's face. Freddie turned to the mirror, it wasn't too bad. It did cover enough for anyone who hadn't seen him put it on to know it was defiantly him and he had changed over the summer. He also thought that the lighting wouldn't be bright so that would work too. Yeah it was going to work.

"Yeah this works," he said getting a clap on the back from Gibby "thanks man and thank your mum again for driving me there."

"No problem I knew your mum was out of town and dressed like that wont work on the bus. Just remember that your mask can only come off if you use water on it, so if you want to take yours off at midnight you will need to splash it before twelve," Gibby said as he checked himself in the mirror.

"I don't think I need to worry about that," Freddie said getting ready to leave "I don't want anyone knowing other than you Carly and maybe Sam."

"I don't see why man," Gibby said sliding his mask up revealing his devil like grin "looking like we do girls will be all over us and I want them to know they can find me again."

Freddie had to admit the summer had been good to Gibby. He had grown a lot, crossing the six foot mark and he had lost his chubbiness because of the growth spurt. Freddie was glad Gibby had got a break and hoped his friend had a good night; his only worry now was what Sam would say when he got there. He knew she would make fun of him and more so as he had been away all summer so she had miss many chances to insult him. He would just cross bridge when he came to it, he couldn't deny he did want to see them again.

"Ok you guys ready?" Gibby's mother called from down stairs to which Gibby and Freddie yelled yes. With one last check in the mirrors and a quick spray of aftershave they headed out the door for a night to remember.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sam walked in with Carly and had to admit it looked amazing. The hall was huge and had a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It had a dark lighting about it that gave the room more mystery. They all knew that at midnight they would take off their masks and the lights would come up but till then it was up to you to keep the mystery and suspense up. Sam would normally scoff at this but being able not to tell people who she was did make her feel better; her reputation was never fantastic. Carly turned to her and said "isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah," Sam said nodding and looking round at everything. There was a large table against a far wall with food and drinks on it. There were many tables and chairs scattered around the hall and a large open space for the dance floor in the middle of the room. There was a DJ near the dance floor and the lights hitting the dance floor would change colour and shape making it look quite beautiful but would look better once people started dancing. More people were coming in behind Sam and Carly so the headed to a table and took a seat.

"I can't wait till more people get in here, I wonder if we will recognise anyone?" Carly said eyeing up the people coming in as if trying to figure them out now.

"I just hope no one recognises me, I really don't want anyone to have a clue that I'm here till midnight," Sam said for what seemed like the thousandth time since they had got in the car. She was starting to feel nervous and it was setting in now that she was here and seeing so many people coming in. she had already said she was going to give herself a nickname, Carly had suggested Princess and Spencer had thought Quinzo sounded good, Sam had decided to cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Want some punch?" Carly asked standing to get herself some. "Sure, sure," Sam said feeling dry in the mouth and butterflies building in her stomach. Carly left across them room and Sam could no longer see her now with people taking more seats, making her decided that this was a good time to freak out and leave. She might have been wearing heels but she got to the door quick, taking her mask off once outside to breath slightly easier wishing she hadn't agreed to this. Then she heard something she really didn't want to.

"Sam?!?" came Sarah Kelling voice from behind her causing Sam to turn and face the girl. She was a tall and very pretty and had three other girls with her at all times, tonight was no different. She always loved putting Sam and Carly down and would normally do it over a distance to prevent Sam attacking her. Tonight she must have guessed Sam would not want thrown out like at the beach party so was willing to taunt her up close. "Wow I didn't think you would be here?" Sarah said in astonishment then added with a sneer "That's to say I didn't think they would _let_ you in," causing her friends to laugh very hard.

Sam put back on her mask and said "Well I am here now get out of my way," trying to get back in but being blocked by the other girls Sarah had trained to do her bidding.

"I don't think we should let someone who needs a mask get in," Sarah said causing Sam to make a fist but before she could punch her someone interrupted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Freddie thanked Gibby's mum and headed to the entrance with Gibby. He saw a lot of people but could barely recognise anyone. He heard a few voices he could place but not many. He loved it; if he couldn't recognise them then he was sure to fool them. "Gibby this could be fun," Freddie said getting a thumb's up from Gibby. As they went into the entrance they saw a group of girls to one side and Freddie heard a voice that made his skin crawl. Sarah Kelling was a nasty girl who loved putting people down and seemed to be up to it again.

"I don't think we should let someone who needs a mask get in" she said to a girl wearing a purple dress and matching mask. She looked breath taking and Freddie couldn't help it but he was sure he knew her, probably from school. She looked ready to lose it so Freddie went for it.

"I'd say she looks amazing," he said stepping in the way of the girl and Sarah "and I'm sure she looks even more amazing when she takes that mask off but then that wouldn't be in the spirit of the night would it. Now you Sarah on the other hand could take off your mask and I'm sure we wouldn't know it wasn't a really scary mask," at this the girl laughed so loud and Sarah looked confused and very angry, as she had no idea who this boy was or how he knew her. "Can I escort you in?" Freddie asked the girl offering his arm and the girl, a little taken aback, smiled and took his arm walking in with him; throwing her tongue out at Sarah who was still in shock to do anything but stare.

"Thanks," the girl said letting go of his arm as the got in "you really helped me out there, I owe you."

"You can give me your name and we can be even," Freddie said with a smile hoping he wasn't being to forward. She hesitated then blurted out "Princess" and blushed so badly you could see it through the mask. Freddie laughed and said "well princess would you mind if I became your prince for tonight?" taking her hand and kissing it.

She was still red when she said "umm sure but only if these names stick until midnight?" Freddie smiled and nodded so Princess said "then lets get this party rolling," taking him by the hand and leading him to a free table. Freddie was sure Gibby would be fine on his own and he could find Carly and Sam later, after all they would understand when they found out he was with someone so amazing. Well maybe Sam wouldn't but she would just have to put up with it, this girl was to amazing to give up. Hell she was a Princess.

_**Notes**__**: **__Hey thanks for reading chapter number two. I know the nicknames are slightly cheesy but her I love cheese, especially for these stories. Next chapter I will try and put up faster than this 1 and will have a lot of Seddie moments for you guys to love, in fact that's all I have planned the next two chapters. So remember to keep up with new iCarly episodes and remember to read, write, and review._


	3. iBelive in love at first sight

_(__**Notes: **__I am so sorry for how long this took but I have been very, very busy. However this is a good chapter in my mind and as promised many seddie moments and more to come next chapter but enough of that lets get on with this one. In 5..4..3..2..) _

**iBelive in Love at First Sight**

This was so perfect. This guy was so great and Sam couldn't help but smile being with him. She hadn't left his side since coming into the dance again and she was enjoying every minute of it. He was so hot even with the mask, it was strange because it showed so much but hid just enough to keep his identity a mystery, and Sam liked mysteries. He was funny as well; they had just made fun of Sarah and her cronies and they had the exact same sense of humour. He was also very smart; he had said things that she only knew cause of Freddie but this time she was hanging on every word. It was strange but the chemistry had seemed to be there from the minute he came to her rescue and Sam loved it. The only thing she didn't love was her choice of name. 'Princess' she thought in horror as she said it, she would have to kill Carly for putting it in her head. Not that this guy minded, he even made his name Prince to make her feel better. He was great and for tonight he was all hers. Sam realised she had been looking at him for some time but hadn't said anything for a while so blurted out "Sorry what?"

Prince laughed and said "Oh I was just asking what type of punch you wanted?" and he indicated to the red and orange bowls. Sam could have kicked herself for such a stupid statement; she must have sounded so stupid to him. "I wouldn't worry," he said as he poured himself some red punch "I barely listen to myself either," and he threw a wink at Sam causing her to smile. Ok this boy was perfect.

"Well I will try harder," she said taking some red punch for herself and sipping on it trying to keep eye contact without getting lost in his eyes. "So you go to ….. Middle School don't you?" Sam asked trying to go as far away from her mistake as she could.

"Oh yeah I do but coarse heading of to Chuck Norris High next week," Prince answered with a smile then added "and you?"

"Oh yeah same," Sam said with a smile and added "figured out who I am yet?" while biting on the top of her glass.

"Not a clue but I hope I didn't know you before tonight cause I will have to kick myself for not doing anything about how amazing you until now," Prince said with a smile that made Sam lose a little breath.

"Yeah I know what you mean but hey even if we do know each other at least we found each other tonight right?" Sam said hoping that he wouldn't just leave once he found out she was Sam.

"All I know is I am not letting you go yet," he said taking her hand and kissing it again causing Sam to blush once more. She couldn't help but feel totally vulnerable with this guy and she loved it. "So how about we dance we have been here for some time after all?" Prince asked holding out his hand.

"Have we?" Sam asked reaching for her phone to see the time. "Oh my God," she said as she saw they had spent almost an hour with each other and she knew Carly was bound to be worried by now. "Umm I really don't want to leave you," Sam said really wanting to take his hand "but I kinda came with a friend who is probably a bit worried by now I hope you don't mind?" she asked a little worried.

He smiled such a smile she couldn't help but return it as he said "don't worry about it, I have a friend who is probably looking for me too so how about we see who we need to and meet up again in say twenty minutes?"

Sam was about to argue that twenty minutes was far to long and it should only take her five tops but she figured he needed it more than she did so nodded and said "Ok twenty minutes it is,"

"Until we meet again," he said dramatically kissing her hand causing Sam to laugh and blush then he walked away looking over his shoulder so not to lose sight of her. Sam stood for several minutes looking at where he had went still holding out her hand until her mind came back to focus and she went on the hunt for Carly. It didn't take too long till she found Carly talking with Lucy, another girl they knew from school. "Hey guys," Sam said causing both to look at her and Carly to then hit her arm.

"Where the hell have you been I have been asking everyone if they saw you?!?" Carly said angry and relived that her friend was safe "I thought you might have left,"

"I thought about it but I got convinced to stay by this guy," and Sam went on to explain meeting Prince outside and how he came to her rescue. "And I just lost track of time with him," she said almost imagining being with him now "I swear Carly he is perfect!"

"But you've known him for like what an hour? Are you sure he is all that?" Carly said as she knew her and Sam were suckers for falling fast and for the wrong guys.

"I know but we totally clicked! He didn't mind me making jokes like I normally do, didn't have to try and cover my snort when I laughed because he said it was cute and I don't care that I am sharing stuff with him. Just talking and I don't get defensive at all, Carly it's like you and like 0ne other close friend I can ever be like that with," Sam said in a bit of a rush trying to not think about the one other person she mentioned. Carly knew exactly who she meant; you rarely go through as much as the three of them have without getting some kind of bond. Sam had been thinking of how natural everything had been and couldn't help but know that this guy was the only person she was openly talking to that wouldn't be in the close group that was iCarly.

"So who is he?" Lucy asked in anticipation, being a notorious gossip meant she must know who this mysterious perfect match for Sam was.

"No idea," Sam said shrugging "I think that's what makes it so romantic, the mystery of it all. We call each other Prince and Princess to keep up the mystery, oh and that reminds me," Sam added punching Carly in the arm, though much softer than she would anyone else. "That's for giving me such a crappy name!" Sam said answering Carly's questioning look.

"That's so cute it's like love at first sight," Lucy said causing Carly to roll her eyes as Sam gasped and grabbed Lucy by the arms.

"Never say that again!" she said griping her tightly "that is soppy annoying girly rubbish that must never be said about ay one especially me ok?!?" shaking Lucy with every word.

"Ok, ok!" Lucy said stepping back "I'm just saying you clicked so quickly and he seemed to go straight for you so it dose kinda make sense," but Lucy braced herself again after saying that. But Sam didn't move, the girl made a point. She had just met the guy and it was something that was happening fast yet perfect but she didn't believe in that stuff, did she? Sam turned to Carly who simply shrugged and said "I always said it was possible,"

Sam stood in slight shock for a moment then realising something she said "how long have I been here for?" looking for her phone.

"About fifteen, twenty minutes?" Carly said "Why?" but Sam was already gone looking for her Prince causing Carly to smile, she liked seeing her friend happy. Now all she needed to do was make sure Freddie turned up.

Sam went all around looking for him, he was tall so should kinda stick out. Then again the colours and masks were not helping at all. Sam would have asked people if they had seen him but asking if they had seen a guy called Prince would fell very silly. She kept going in the direction that he had gone in but couldn't see head nor tail of him. She was about to give up and head back to Carly hoping if she stayed still for long enough he would find her when Sam saw him. He was standing a little away from a group of one boy and several girls around him, with a girl inches away from his face. So much for love at first sight.

* * *

Freddie had spent some time trying to find Gibby and when he finally did he was surprised to say the least. Gibby was surrounded by six girls at a table all laughing as he told a, apparently very funny, story. He would have thought it was someone else's table if it wasn't for the fact his mask was already off and you could clearly see him in the middle of the group. None of them seemed to mind about his mask being off; some even seemed to be enjoying it more so. Freddie couldn't help but laugh to himself, only Gibby could pull this off.

"So the next thing I know I am standing in a puddle of pudding and she is still trying to catch the goat," Freddie heard him say, causing even more laughter, as he walked over to the table. Freddie went behind Gibby but it appeared he hadn't noticed him as he didn't react to him. It wasn't until Freddie spoke that he realised he was there.

"Hey miss me?" Freddie said as Gibby turned to look at him, as did some of the girls in the group. "Miss you? You've been gone like five minutes?" Gibby said looking confused but still keeping a smile towards the many girls. Freddie rolled his eyes and he thought Gibby might be worried. "It's been over an hour," he corrected his friend with a smile.

"Really wow time dose fly with such charming company," Gibby said with a smile back at is admirers who all giggled and blushed. "So you want to join us? Sure we have room some where," Gibby asked indicating to the table were all the girls looked at Freddie with anticipation.

Freddie shook his head saying "sorry man I met up with someone else and considering how long it took me to find you and considering your not needing me I will go back out to find them,"

"Good," Gibby said under his breath "no offense man but I really don't need anyone cramping my style," and he turned back to his admirers continuing the pudding goat story that oddly enough Freddie knew rather well. As he began to walk away he noticed a girl walking towards him but had no idea who she was. She was very pretty with a blue silk dress and a silver mask on a stick that she lowered as she came face to face with him. She had deep blue eyes and a stunning smile as well as dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Hi," she said with a silky voice that would make most men take a breath "what can I call you?"

Freddie shook his head with a smile "sorry kinda already here with someone," he said but this just caused her to get closer. Freddie could smell her perfume and could see her eyes spark a little as he looked in them.

"Well I do like a challenge and I am sure once we talk you will see she is no match for me," the girl said sounding a bit to arrogant for Freddie to want to here anymore but he caught her last question "do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I do actually," he said looking above the girl to see Princess standing staring at him "and It has hit me twice tonight already," as he walked past the new girl towards his Princess. "Hey sorry about that took longer than I thought it would," he said as he came close to her.

"Who was she?" Princess asked sounding angry and slightly hurt. Freddie would kill that other girl if she had blown this for him. "If you are playing the field its ok but I want to know because…" Princess began but got cut off.

"No, no nothing like that. She was just some girl who came up and started talking but I gave her the brush off," Freddie said as fast as he could to get his point across. "Well it didn't work," Princess said pointing at the girl who was now walking towards them with an evil grin.

"Listen I am sorry but I am with someone," Freddie said before she could open her mouth hoping to not cause a scene or let this girl stir anything. "She cant be that good if you were not with her when I found you," the girl said with a wicked glance at Princess.

"Listen you little witch the boy is with me and only me. He said no and I am beginning to get ticked off so take your one of a kind dress back over to your friends before I put my one of a kind foot up it!" Princess said standing in front of Freddie as she did getting ready to attack her. Freddie couldn't help but be impressed by this and almost hit the floor laughing with the threat but the best bit was when the girl turned and left and Princess yelled after her "NUB!"

Princess stood breathing heavy for a minute then turned to Freddie with a sympathetic smile and said "sorry she just seemed like every girl I hate and she even saw us together, well not together but like standing here. And you did tell her you were with me, well like here with someone and she wouldn't take the hint and I get it if you don't want to hang out now,"

Freddie couldn't help but laugh a little, so strong and so delicate. Princess looked at him when he laugh confused and a little angry so he said "That was amazing and I did tell her we were together so she deserved it," causing Princess to smile a radiant smile. "Still wanna dance?" Freddie asked holding out her hand which she took nodding.

They dance-walked, as everyone dose, towards the middle of the dance floor but when they got there a slower song and began to play. Cuddle-fish, take her in your arms began as Freddie put his arms around her waits and she put her arms around his neck.

"This is my favourite song," Princess said looking into Freddie's eyes. It was strange, Freddie had only heard one other girl say that because this was a b-side on there new album but that just made this girl even more interesting. "Thanks for this," she said bringing Freddie back to the dance.

"It's my pleasure," he said with a smile "you know that other girl asked me something strange, asked if I believe in love at first sight and know what I said?" Freddie asked causing Princess to shake her head. He leaned in close to her and whispered "its hit me twice tonight already," she smiled; he was so close he could feel her smile on his. It was perfect, it was amazing, it was love.

_(__**Notes: **__And another seddie filled chapter complete. Thanks to all who are reading and supporting I hope I havn't had you waiting to long. I will try and have the next 1 up sooner, hopefully beginning of next month if I am really good…maybe. But till then remember read, write and review.)_


	4. iMight Run

_**Notes**__**: **__My apologise to all who have been waiting, this has taken much longer than I would have liked as well but this should wet your apatite for a while until I post up my next chapter. I do have an announcement to make about the next chapter but that can wait till the end so without further ado in 5…4…3…2…)_

**iMight Run**

It was amazing, it was fantastic, it was love. Sam was almost giddy as she kissed her prince for the length of the song, or more, possibly the length of her life. They broke apart and Sam finally realised that the slow song they had started dancing to had changed to Makes Me Happy by Drake Bell. She couldn't help but smile with the irony. Prince was smiling too as he said "I think we lost track of time there," and Sam couldn't help but laugh. They were still swaying slowly despite the faster music but it didn't feel strange at all. Their lips kept meeting for more each time as unique as the very first time and yet like that time had a familiarity to it that made it seem easy. No matter what Sam had told people she had only kissed one boy properly and one other in a sort of dare format. Neither she had classed as very romantic and she was always worried she was somewhat unskilled in this particular part of dating. It always had worried her when with a boy that he may tell her so and thus always steered clear of it. Her fears seemed to not be present with Prince and this made her feel almost giddy with every kiss.

"Wow," she said with a gasp as their lips parted for what felt like the thousandth time "you are a really good kisser," she could have kicked herself as she felt the blush rushing to her face for such an amateur statement to come out of her lips.

"So are you," he said slightly red faced himself but holding her gaze giving her Goosebumps. His hands had travelled to her face cupping her chin as he kissed her but now were going to her mask, about to slide it off.

"Wait," she said stopping his hands with her own "I don't want to ruin the magic just yet,"

"What do you mean?" he said looking confused and a little hurt.

"Let's just wait till midnight ok?" Sam said, not sure she could go through with it without preparation.

"Ok deal," Prince said smiling and nodding "but you do realise that gives us like twenty minutes of mask time left right?"

"What?" said Sam pulling out her pear phone and seeing that it was indeed only twenty minutes until midnight. Time might fly when your having fun but Sam never guessed it could do warp speed. "Umm," she said knowing if she didn't prepare slightly she would back out 2I need to go to um fix my make up," and the blush seeped in again as she had never, in her life, said that!

"Ok I will meet you by the punch at midnight," Prince said kissing her hand causing her to feel like she had said nothing wrong. He really was perfect. She walked away, trying very hard not to lose eye contact but after a slight trip decided to keep her head down and just get to the bathroom. When she got in she let out an audible sigh putting her back against the door. She was such a dork but right now she loved every minute of it. She snapped back into reality when she felt the door open behind her and she turned to see Carly and Lucy enter, both with masks off now. "It's not midnight already is it?" Sam asked, time was not on her side tonight.

"What? No sill got like fifteen minutes why?" Carly said looking surprised to see Sam so harassed.

"Oh nothing just been losing track of time is all," Sam said taking off her mask and splashing her face with water. "Man is it hot in here," she said dabbing her face with a paper towel.

"Yeah more for some than others," Lucy said with a sly look at Sam who scowled. She would have hit her if she wasn't right. "How's your Prince?"

"Still amazing," Sam said looking away with a smile thinking of him. "But its all going to go wrong at midnight," she said lowering her head splashing more water on her face.

"What? Why?" Carly said walking over to her leaning on the sink guiding Sam's face so she was looking at her "what's going to happen at midnight?"

"We are going to take our masks off and he is going to see its me and he is going to be like 'eww no its you' and I am going to probably hit him and he is going to hit the floor, everyone is going to see and I will be so embarrassed and never be able to show my face again!" Sam said in one breath and very fast.

"Ok breathe mad girl," Carly said laughing "its not going to be that bad I'm sure you will be fine. Anyway if you are that worried then why not just keep your mask on at midnight?"

"I can't do that that's even worse! Then he will have his mask of and will be like," Sam began but was cut off my Carly covering her mouth.

"Just do it Sam, if he is as perfect as you say he is he already likes your strong personality and you are cute so I think he will like what he see's," Lucy said with a smile and a wink.

"You guys think so?" Sam asked to which they both nodded enthusiastically. He did like her strong attitude and got her humour. Not to mention he had been kissing her all night he couldn't think she was ugly or he wouldn't have tried that. "You guys are right no more masks," Sam said putting hers in her bag.

"Good," Carly said "cause we have five minutes to make ourselves look even more beautiful than ever,"

"Five minutes!" Sam said freaking out with all the water she had put on her face, she was going to need a miracle! Or two girls who were determined to make their friend look amazing for her Prince, otherwise known as the next best thing.

* * *

Freddie rushed to the toilets the minute Princess was out of sight. His face was on fire and his heart was beating hard every second. The minute he got into the toilet he went straight to the sink and splashed his face with a lot of water. He began to breathe again slowly wondering why he was doing this. He was so sure when talking to her that taking off their masks was a great idea but now on his own it was the worst idea possible. The reason he came to a masked ball was because of the word 'masked'. No girl in their right mind would willingly date him. Every girl he had ever dated had gone south and the only two constant girls in his life didn't think of him like that, no matter how much he wanted it. But it made sense if he acted on his feels for either of them he would probably ruin what he already had. Least he knew where he stood with Carly, that ship had sailed when he set her up with a guy but it didn't bother him. It was the up and the air thing with, "What am I doing?" he said out loud snapping himself back into the moment.

'Do I take it off or not?' was Freddie's only thought right now and it was one of the hardest he had to deal with ever. If he took it off there is no way of putting it back on and when he meets her again she see's its dorky Freddie Benson and then laughs? Runs away? Cringes? All of them? Worse?

But if he didn't take it off he could just say he was having problems with it then he could just tell her and maybe it would be less painful, but a thousand times more dorky! Still it was safer if he just kept it on and went straight for the exit. Maybe she would even mind, he left and he was just there so who cares? Well he would that's for sure. She was too good to give up just because he was scared. She was funny, smart and so cool not to mention sexy as hell. That's it he had made up his mind….he was going to run.

During all this thought process he felt his mask slipping slightly and when he look at the mirror he saw it was slightly squint. "Gibby had said this would stay on all night!" Freddie said curing his friend then realising what he had done. He had splashed his face with the water. That's what Gibby had told him to do if he wanted it off. Seemed fate had taken the decision out of his hands. Well if the mask was coming off then he was going to see Princess and show her who he really was!

Freddie took off his mask and pocketed it then fixed himself. If he was going to be dorky Freddie Benson he was at least going to be smart dorky Freddie Benson. He set himself up straight and nodded a sort of now or never nod then went for the door. He started going through the crowed keeping his head down so not to attract attention. He could hear the countdown for midnight begin as he walked towards the punch bowl.

"TEN!" Freddie didn't want to look up in case he recognised anyone or worse they recognised him so he just stole glances up and about him making sure to avoid eye contact at all times.

"NINE!" He could see magic Melina torturing her date with what was another amazing trick. It appeared she was making liquid go solid in his drink. Seemed she had done it at the wrong time though as his tongue seemed to be stuck to his drink and Melina was trying very hard to calm him down. Freddie couldn't help but laugh.

"EIGHT!" Freddie could feel the butterflies gather in is stomach faster and faster causing him to move slower and slower and breathe more and more.

"SEVEN!" He could see Gibby with his many girls around him laughing and joking still. Freddie couldn't help but wonder if Gibby's mother would approve and allow Gibby to take all these girls home with him. Again Freddie couldn't help but laugh, relaxing slightly.

"SIX!" Freddie just remembered he hadn't seen Sam or Carly this entire night. He was going to be in trouble but I am sure once he explained himself they wouldn't mind too much. Well Carly wouldn't he still expected abuse from Sam. He would text them tomorrow.

"FIVE!" With a quick glance Freddie couldn't even se Carly or Sam but he figured it was a big place with lots off people and if they were one of the ones still with masks on then he probably wouldn't recognise them.

"FOUR!" As Freddie got closer he could see he was not the only one meeting at the bunch bowl, there were a lot of people around it but he couldn't make any of them out.

"THREE!" Freddie finally caught sight of Princess and by the looks of it she had met friends there. Why hadn't he though of that? Not that it would have mattered; Gibby would not leave his fans to be a wing man.

"TWO!" She had her back to him but Freddie knew that it was Princess. She looked radiant even from behind and Freddie could remember her sent like he was next to her. All Freddie fears fell about him as he got closer and she turned so he could see her.

"ONE!" "SAM!" Freddie said very loudly but was cancelled out by the cheering of midnight by everyone around him. She was hugging Carly laughing then looking around for someone, for him! Freddie turned around and started heading for the door in shock, He couldn't believe it. All he could think was 'Sam's my Princess?' Sam's my Princess.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sam said looking around confused and starting to get angry. It had only been a few minutes after midnight but Sam didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Calm down he was probably held up by the crowds everyone is celebrating," Carly said patting her on the back but it didn't seem to do a lot to calm Sam down. She was pacing looking for him, occasionally throwing someone out the way. Five minutes had gone past and still no show.

"Hey girls," Gibby said appearing out of the massive crowd with a smile and many a gloss stain on his check. Carly hugged him in welcome but Sam was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Go away Gibb I am busy," Sam said not even turning to face him. Gibby looked at Carly for explanation who simply shrugged as if to say 'it's Sam'.

When he went to speak again Sam grabbed him and said "listen unless you know where Prince is I don't care!"

Seeing that Gibby had no idea what Sam was talking about Carly jumped in and said "A tall boy who had brown hair, a black suite and a mask that only covered his eyes,"

"Oh you met Freddie did you?" Gibby said happily causing Sam to look even angrier and Carly very confused.

"NO NOT FREDDIE, PRINCE!" Sam said very loudly causing a few people to turn and look at them.

"I swear the only one who was wearing a black suite and mask that covered only his eyes was Freddie," Gibby said almost crying at how scary Sam was.

Sam let go of Gibby looking very confused. He looked at Carly who looked just as confused as Sam did. "You mean Freddie….Freddie….is my Prince?" Freddie is my Prince.

_**Notes**__**: **__And there is another Seddie filled chapter. Hope it drove you crazy to read as it did for me to write. As for my announcement the next chapter will indeed be the final chapter for this story. I do have other Seddie stories planned that I will start when this is over but I only planned for this to be a shorter story. I hope you have enjoyed this and remember read, write and review!_


End file.
